Christmas is
by Rish-Chan
Summary: A Kish and Ichigo oneshot for all the KxI lovers out there. Merry Christmas! The rating is just to be safe.


IC: I'm in a Christmas mood so here is a little Kish and Ichigo one-shot that takes place near Christmas. This is like a little Christmas present to the people out there who love the Kish and Ichigo pairing enjoy!

Kish reached his hands out to a large glowing star that was placed on an earth pine tree in front of him. After years of being away for so long, Kish finally came back to earth see how Ichigo was doing and try to make her his again but for some reason she wasn't at her house, Café mew mew, or at her school. He decided that it was time for a break so he went into the earth park like he used to and rest in one of his favorite trees, he rested for a bit until he noticed that something glowed in the distance. And that's how he found this huge and neatly decorated pine tree with a very large star placed on the top.

'_Why would the humans take a large pine tree in and place it in the middle of a human infested forest, or a park as they call it, and string miniature suns that glitter and shine in many different colors, and then take one of the brightest stars from the sky and place it at the very top?' _Kish thought to himself, he plucked the large and bright star from its place at the top of the pine tree. The moment that he lifted it from one of the tallest branches, it stopped glowing. Very strange indeed.

'_Look at all these humans, what are they doing in the frozen rain drops?' _Kish thought as he saw children play in the snow in the parks meadow.

'_What are__those humans doing with those miniature suns and there shelters or houses as the humans call them? Are the miniature suns…decorations? Weird, on my planet they would have been used as a heat source if we had discovered them first, so why are the humans using them as decorations and not for more useful things?_' Kish thought to himself, now he thinks that they human creature is a very fascinating yet very stupid creature. Were they celebrating in this terrible weather? At this time of year on his planet, he would never … **never** even dare go near any of the frozen water droplets, or snow as the humans would all it.

Many lives of his people are lost in the snow on his planet.

Many of his kind have caught strange diseases, others would freeze to death. And others went in search of food in the freezing weather and never came back. But the human children seem to be fine. They didn't even look afraid, every child on Kish's planet was terrified of the snow because the snow was always a symbol of death to them. But not the human children.

"Humans are such strange creatures." Kish mumbled. Kish noticed that this star was different then all the star in the sky and in the ocean, this star was two times bigger then him! And it was golden with diamond like crystals on it like sprinkles on a cake.

IC: When he said and in the ocean, he ment all of the sea stars/ starfish.

He kept holding the large gold looking at it in confusion, until a horrifying thought came to him. What if Ichigo was out here in this terrible weather? Panic started to flair through out his heart, he couldn't imagine what he would do if he found out that she might have been taken by the snows deadly ways. He didn't even know how he would survive if his first and only love was dead! With that horrifying thought he left the large golden star in the tree where he used to be sitting and flew into the chilly air to go look for Ichigo in hopes that nothing had happened to her.

With Ichigo

After at leased two hours of Christmas shopping at the mall she was almost done! Today was December twenty third after all, talk about waiting till the last minute.

Alright now let me think, I bought Mom, Dad, Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Ryou, and Keichiro and Moe and Miwa each a Christmas gift but who am I forgetting?" Ichigo just knew that she was forgetting someone but she couldn't figure out who. Who was she forgetting? She thought she let her feet carry her through the mall and look at stores to see if anything gave her a hint about who she was forgetting.

She noticed how the mall was decorated with candy canes, snow flakes, Santa clauses were around every corner and how every hall in the mall smelled like one big sugar cookie. Every thing looks so festive this time of year. At lease every kid was either sucking on a candy cane or sipping hot chocolate and every young couple was kissing under the mistletoe…MISTLETOE! So that is what she was forgetting she forgot to get a present for Ayoma-Kun! Ichigo mentally slapped her self how could she forget her first crushes gift?! Then again… should she get a present for him? After what he said to her yesterday.

Flash back 

Ichigo so happy! Today she had a date with her crush Aoyama-kun at the park! He has been really busy lately with his new job as a volunteer zoo keeper and has barley any time to spend with her. She was so happy that she was going on a date with him today because she hasn't seen him in weeks! She was running as fast as she could because she slept in again and if she didn't get there in the next few minutes then she would be late! She really doesn't want to keep Aoyama-kun waiting. After a few more minutes of waiting she could finally see the park, she saw Aoyama-kun standing under the new Christmas tree in the park! Oh how romantic of him! Maybe he will kiss her there! Ichigo had many happy thoughts going through her head, they became even happier the closer that she got to him.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo shouted

"Oh hi Ichigo!" Aoyama shouted back. Ichigo screeched to a stop infront of him. You could almost see the little anime hearts swirling around her head.

"So Aoyama-kun what are we going to do for our date this time?" Ichigo asked as she looked into his dark eyes, they looked, a little sad and mostly depressed. What could be depressing him?

"Well Ichigo, I asked you to come here not for a date…but because I have to talk to you." He said, Ichigo's little anime hearts broke in to two pieces each. Oh no, she knew where this was going, the breakup talk!

"Ichigo I cant handle all of this pressure, I mean with the new job that I have to go two six days a week and and school work on top of that and also all of the dates I have each week…" Ayoma was going to say more but Ichigo interrupted him

"Dates? Aoyama-kun! We haven't seen each other for almost over a month…… are you…cheating on me?" Ichigo asked. Aoyama looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Well uh um that's not what I ment to say…" He said

"That's not what you **ment** to say?! Well what did you **mean** to say?" Ichigo asked, she was getting pretty ticked of at him now.

"Well unh I jus… sigh, I'm sorry Ichigo" Aoyama said he tried to make up something so that he wouldn't seem like such a bad guy, but it was pretty clear that what he has said to her broke her heart because the look on her face said it all.

"Aoyama-Crap how could you?" She said tears were threatening her eye lids trying to break lose and run freely.

"Ichigo the reason that I told you to come here to day is because, I wanted to break up with you." Aoyama said…that was the moment that Ichigo's heart broke.

End of Flashback 

Correction, Ichigo was going to get him a gift but decided that a man like him really shouldn't deserve one, he doesn't respect her so she doesn't respect him. And that is that. Ichigo thought as she walked out of the malls spinning glass doors.

"Wow it's a good thing I'm wearing a scarf its freezing outside!" Ichigo said. She was wearing a knitted white hat, a white and pink scarf, a jean jacket, white shirt and blue jeans with fashionable snow boots.

"Ichigo! There you are!" A familiar voice said, Ichigo thought she heard it come form, the sky? Before she could think of any thing else she was suddenly tackled by something green…

"Ichigo! You shouldn't be out here in this weather you could die! I haven't seen you anywhere do you have any idea of how worried I was?" Kish said as he embraced Ichigo in his arms and covered her with some blanket that he found on display at some shop.

"KISH! Is that you what are you doing!" Ichigo asked in the blanket that Kish was covering her with. Kish wasn't listening to what she was trying to tell him. He was focusing on how much she grew over the past few years.

'_Since when did he get back!? The last time that I saw him he was flying in a ship towards his planet! And what is he doing to me why does he have that blanket.' _Ichigo thought. She had a lot of questions to ask him.

"Kish STOP." Ichigo shouted this time Kish obeyed hearing the discomfort and anger in her voice. Ichigo saw a moment to grab him.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Kish asked still holding Ichigo.

"Kish other people will see you here and your creating a scene are you crazy?!" Ichigo shouted under her breath so that other people wouldn't hear her.

"Kitten why didn't you just ask?" Kish said he held on to her waist and snapped his fingers and in an instant they were gone.

On top of Tokyo tower

With a pop Kish and Ichigo were in one of the viewing rooms of Tokyo tower.

IC: I don't know what they are really called so I'll just call them viewing rooms.

"Kish why did you bring me here?!" Ichigo shouted, there was no one else around to hear her so she just decided to shout. Ichigo looked around the room, if she could that is, Tokyo towers viewing rooms were closed because it was the day before Christmas Eve. The lights were of, so the only thing lighting the moon was the sunlight peering through the windows. Through the windows there was a spectacular sight of Tokyo, though, Ichigos opinion was that it looked much better at night.

"I missed you two kitten, how long has it been? Two years?" Kish said sarcastically, as he walked toward her.

"Kish you still didn't answer my question!" Ichigo said she was getting very ticked of. She took the blanket off of her shoulders and held it in her right hand.

"Well kitten you said that people would see us if we stayed there so I brought you here." Kish said.

"WHY?" Ichigo yelled

"Why what?" Kish asked

"Why did you bring me here of all places?"

"Because I thought that this is a very romantic view, don't you think so two?" Kish said Ichigo gave him an evil and you-must-be-joking-right? Kind of look. Kish was kind of hurt by this because all he wanted to do in his life was be with her…to get to know her better. He loved her why couldn't she see that?

"I have another question, why did you try to suffocate me with this blanket?" Ichigo asked

"Because Ichigo I didn't want you to freeze." Kish said Ichigo gave him a –Your-Crazy- look and threw it onto the ground at his feet.

"Kish, you've gone nuts, maybe it's because you hardly even wear any clothes at all just go back home and leave me alone." Ichigo said she threw the blanket at his feet, towered so that her back was facing him and walked away. Kish was very hurt by her action, she rejected him again!

"Ichigo…"Kish said softly, he stood there for a few moments watching her leave him, but then he just couldn't take it anymore, he needed her, and it's been too long, to long with out her by his side. He flew as fast as he could toward her, when he was close enough he embraced her and buried his pale face into her strawberry shampoo smelling hair.

"Kitten listen to me! I've missed you so much over the years, why do you have to be so stubborn…And this time of year is very dangerous, I just didn't want to lose you" Kish whispered into her ear. Ichigo got a shiver.

'Does he really love me?' Ichigo wondered

This thought triggered one of Ichigo's memories to flash in her head.

Ichigos Flash back 

IC: Warning small spoiler.

Ichigo was sitting at her desk she didn't know what she was feeling. Earlier this morning, Kish tackled her to the ground when she was in her mew form and was crying because she didn't believe that he loved her. He said that he would take her to paradise, some planet that had nobody else on it. But she didn't believe him, she said that Aoyoma was the only one for her. That's when he pinned her to the ground and started crying.

Later that same day she went to café mew mew because the chimera anima was defeated which ment that it was time to get back to work. Ichigo was working extra slow because thoughts of what happened earlier had flooded her mind. Did he really love her?

"Who are you kidding Ichigo? He's just a perverted alien that is trying to kill me, so how could he love me? Why do I even care anyway...I'm with Aoyoma-kun." Ichigo whispered but her whisper did not go unnoticed by a certain blonde hair boss.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Ryou asked in shock. Ichigo squeaked in surprise she didn't know that he was behind her.

"Uhhh Uhhhmm hear what? I didn't hear anything!" Ichigo said she was real nervous that she might get in trouble.

"Ichigo come with me in to the lab." Ryou said. Ryou then started to walk toward the lab Ichigo wasn't that close behind, she was still scared that she might get in trouble for finding some interest in the green alien boy.

Ryou stopped right in the middle of the floor and faced her.

"So, exactly what did I hear you say out there Ichigo?" Ryou asked with his arms crossed

"Well I uhh." Ichigo said, she was interrupted

"Don't lie Ichigo this might get you into more trouble." Ryou said, Ichigo gave up and diccided to give him the truth.

"I…like Kish… a little bit." Ichigo said quietly. Ryou gave her a confused look.

"What made you think that?" Ryou asked

"Well he said that he loved me and when I said that I didn't like him that I only liked Aoyoma -kun he started to cry." Ichigo also said quietly she was a little unsure about talking about her love life with her boss.

"Ichigo, you're the leader of the mews, don't be so naive. He only likes you because you are the strongest. Who knows maybe he is only acting that he likes you. Remember in the park when he said that if he kept you alive then he would get in trouble? Well maybe that's why he was crying, because you were still alive and he was going to get into trouble." Ryou said

"And think about it, he's always trying to kill you. Maybe he is just so desperate to have you dead that he said he loves you so that you could just fall right into his hands! Ichigo, you of all people should notice this."

"Yeah I guess so…wait a minute. How did you know that he said that if he kept me alive then he would get into trouble? I never told you that before!" Ichigo said she didn't know how he did it but somehow he knew, and she wanted answers.

"Masha told me of course." Ryou said

"Oh" Ichigo said softly

End Flash Back

"Ichigo…what's wrong?" Kish said noticing that she didn't say any thing for a good two minutes. Ichigo was a little surprised that he called her Ichigo instead of one of his little nicknames for her.

"Kish get off of me!" Ichigo said, she caught Kish of guard so she was able to fling him off of her.

"Kish, don't put your self through this, I know that you don't love me so stop aching like you do." Ichigo said

"Kitten what are you talking about?" Kish asked getting up form the floor

"Kish I have another question for you." Ichigo said this made Kish stop in his tracks.

"Yes kitten?" Kish asked

"When we were fighting, two years ago… did you only love me because you were trying to kill me?" Ichigo asked, Kish had a short pause before he spook again.

"Well Ichigo to be honest with you," Kish was looking at her strait in the eyes.

"Yes, I was." Kish said after all how could he lie to his kitten?

IC: HOLY….CRAP!!! O O

"I knew it!" Ichigo said she turned and started running towards the nearest exit. But Kish stopped her by teleporting infront of her and grabbing her wrists.

"But Ichigo I came back!" Kish said his face nearly touching hers.

"Yeah to kill me once and for all!" Ichigo said

"No Ichigo, listen! Just give me a chance to explain!" Kish said, Ichigo gave him a why-should-I look.

"Ichigo, when I left I couldn't stop thinking about you, and that's when I knew that I loved you. I kept thinking about small things like our first kiss, our first meeting, and other things, the days got worse and worse until I just couldn't take it any more! I just had to see you again, and here you are infront of me and in my grasp. Ichigo I love you and this time I mean it." Kish said passionately. Ichigo was a little shocked by his words, and his eyes ment that he said every word truthfully.

"Ichigo I now have a question for you. When I said that I was just playing around two years ago, why did you look so mad?" Kish asked.

Ichigo said nothing but her blush gave it away.

"Ichigo! Do you like me?" Kish asked in a cheerful voice letting her go

"No! I just umm…well I just….uhh." Ichigo snapped rather quickly but then went quiet.

'_What should I say? Oh what is this tight feeling in my chest? Do I love him_?' Ichigo thought to her self she didn't know what to think

Kish looked overjoyed at this and picked her up and spun her around in the air.

"Oh Ichigo! I knew it! I…wait a minute." Kish said he put her down and gave her a suspicious look. Ichigo was a little said that he let go of her, she really like the feeling of him holding her.

"Is this some sort of a trick?" He asked because there was no way in the world that Ichigo could like him that fast.

"Well uhhh." Ichigo opened her mouth but nothing came out no matter how hard she tried.

'_What should I say_? What _should I do, Well Aoyoma cheated on me and we broke up yesterday, But there is still one question to be answered, do I love Kish?_ ' Ichigo asked herself.

"Come on Ichigo I told you the truth now you have to tell me the truth." Kish said. Well that is true now Ichigo has no way out.

"This…isn't…a trick." Ichigo said slowly

"Really? So does that mean that you love me too?" Kish asked

"Hey I never said that I loved you or loved you for that matter." Ichigo said

"Your blush said differently." Kish said, he made Ichigo blush again. He secretly had a truth detector chimera anima that he got from a fly to see if she was lying, and what she said was the truth this made him twice as happy. But he still had one more question to see if Ichigo really was his for the taking.

"So how is your pretty boy?" Kish asked, pretty boy was the nickname that he gave Aoyoma.

"Umm well we are doing just fine…" Ichigo said, Kish's little truth bug started to vibrate and got warmer buy the minute, this was the sign that Ichigo was lying.

"Tell the truth Ichigo." Kish said with a smirk on his face, his voice sent her shivers.

"Uhhhmmm."

"So tell me what happened between you too." Kish said with a little force in his voice.

"Fine, if you really want to know, Aoyoma and I broke up…yesterday." Ichigo said, Kish could not be happier. He was about to say 'it's about time!' but then he saw that Ichigo looked sad so he shut his mouth.

"Ichigo you should just get over him, why did he brake up with you anyway?" Kish asked slightly not wanting to know the answer and just make her become his already.

"Well at first it was because he didn't have enough time for me, but then I found out that it was because he was cheating on me and thought that I was lower then the rest." Ichigo said nearly in tears. Kish saw that it was painful for her, Kish knew that the boy was no good! He just knew it!

"Ichigo, you're not lower then the rest of the girls, you are beautiful smart and pretty. And you have the most angelic face I ever saw in my life." He said as he embraced her. Ichigo didn't struggle because her heart was broken and it needed to be repaired.

"Ichigo, you are higher then the rest because you have a strong heart, and that's what really counts. That's why I love you, and all I want to know is do you love me?" Kish whispered in her ear, it was obvious that the pretty boy shattered her heart and it needed love to be healed.

"Kish…I don't know" Ichigo said

"Huh?" Kish asked

"I don't know if I love you or not." Ichigo said, she was really embraced to say that because she had allot of pride, well not anymore.

"So what your saying is that you think that you love me but you are not entirely sure yet?" Kish asked

"Yeah something like that." Ichigos face could not be redder.

"Well don't worry Ichigo, I will make sure that you know you love me." Kish said, that voice tone and sentence mixed together made her melt on the inside, if he wasn't holding her she was positive that she would fall over.

She opened her eyes to look out the window, she felt so happy same with Kish but then she noticed that it was almost dark.

"Uh oh! Kish I have to go home soon! It's almost Christmas Eve!" ichigo said jumping out of his arms.

"Christmas what? Whats that Ichigo?" Kish asked going from blissful to confusion.

"Wait, you don't know what Christmas Eve is?" Ichigo asked Kish shook his head.

"Well um Christmas Eve is the day before Christmas and…" She was interrupted

"Whats Christmas?" Kish asked

"Ok, um Kish Christmas eve is when families spend time with each other and Christmas is a time of giving."

"Kitten is Christmas a holiday?" Kish asked.

"Yeah I think it's my favorite of them all."

So let me get this strait Christmas Eve is tomorrow, and Christmas day is the day after tomorrow?" Kish asked and Ichigo nodded.

"Does Christmas have anything to do with that huge tree in the middle of the park?" Kish asked, Ichigo nodded.

"It's called a Christmas tree every family has one in their homes, the decorate them, put a big star or an angle on top and then the put presents underneath." Ichigo said.

"Kitten, can I spend the Christmas Eve thing with you?" Kish asked with puppy dog eyes

"No Kish I need you to teleport me home so that I can spent it with my _family_, not you." Ichigo said. Kish looked saddened. Kish wanted to spend time with her some how, so he thought and he thought until he was hit with an idea.

"Ichigo can I spend the day before Christmas Eve with you?" Kish asked

"Kish, what do you mean?" Ichigo asked

"I mean since I can't spend time with you tomorrow or the next day with you, can I spend time with you tonight and pretend that it's Christmas Eve?" Kish asked. Ichigo thought for a minute.

"Sure why not. Ill just tell my parents I was busy shopping for their gifts later then I planned." Ichigo said with a smile plastered on her face.

"Ichigo you don't know how happy I am right now Kish said while giving her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Lets go, I know the perfect place where we can spend it." He said as they teleported to the park.

at the park

With a loud pop Kish and Ichigo were at the park, nobody else was there because it was almost Christmas Eve but Ichigo didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay right here, with Kish. Ichigo opened her eyes to see a beautiful sight.

"Oh Kish this is beautiful!!!" Ichigo said, all the trees in the park had golden lights strung around each branch the lights were silver and gold colored, some were twinkling and others were changing color and on top of that the meadow that they were standing in was covered with a blanket of white snow.

"Yeah…you are." Kish said in a dream like voice. He loved to see Ichigo happy, it made him happy. Then he remembered what he wanted to show her.

"Come with me Ichigo, the Christmas tree wasn't lit this morning and neither of these were, so if the trees are lit now then maybe the Christmas tree is lit too!" Kish said as he snaked one of his arms around her waist and started to float with her by his side. They were floating over a dirt path it looked so magical at night when all the trees were almost like a tunnel of twinkling and glowing lights around them. Best of all some of the stars were peeking through the branches. Snow fell off some of the branches and chilled her nose a little bit Ichigo felt like she was in a child's fairy tale book. Flying over a forest path with glittering trees surrounding them, the Christmas lights looked kind of like little fairies and best of all she was with her prince charming.

"Look Ichigo there it is!" Kish said pointing up ahead with he free arm. The path was coming to an end and the trees were clearing. Ichigo could see his golden eyes looking at her with love, and excitement.

Kish stopped infront of one of the biggest tree Ichigo ever saw in her entire life.

"Wow Kish this is so big! Hey wait a minute, where's the star?" Ichigo asked the tree really was a sight to see, but the missing star made it look incomplete. Kish thought about it, also noticing that something _was_ missing from the top. Ichigo said that it was a star, so where is it? Did some one take it? Then it all came back to him.

"Ichigo I know where it is! Stay right here I will be back." Kish said he set her on the ground and flew into the tree that he was sitting in earlier. Ichigo was confused as to where he was going, she was even more confused when she saw him come back with a huge star with him. Them she had a crazy idea.

"Kish is that the star that goes on this tree?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup! Come on lets put it back on! You and me!" Kish said with his amazing strength he was able to hold the star with one hand while he reached for Ichigo with the other. Ichigo thought that he had gone crazy but she took his hand, he let go of her hand and snaked it around her waist. Once he got a good hold he started to fly toward the top of the tree.

"Kish stop! I don't like heights!!!" Ichigo screamed, Kish was going slower but he did not stop.

"Kitten every thing is alright, I wont let you fall you can count on it." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek to try to calm her. Ichigo calmed down I little bit, but she still didn't like heights at all. He just kept telling her self to not look down.

Kish stopped and they were looking at the branch that stood vertically at the top.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Yeah I guess so." She said

"Here grab on to the star." Kish said as he held it out infront of her

She reached out and gabbed one of the points.

IC: Her other hand was holding on to his waist. -- Wish I could do that.

"Ok on the count of three we stick it on that branch."

"Alright" Ichigo responded

"Ready? 1…2…**4**!" Kish said, Ichigo almost fell for it.

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled in annoyance.

"Sorry, ok for real this time…1…2…**3**!" When Kish said three they both stretched to put it on the branch, when they got it at the top the slid it down the branch, then they heard a 'thunk' and many more lights were triggered on making that tree the brightest thing in the park. Kish teleported them to the bottom because he did want her to feel like she was falling.

"Kish it's even more wonderful then before!" Ichigo shouted in happiness at the beautiful sight. She gave Kish a hug for making this Christmas one to remember. But she noticed that he was shivering.

"Kish are you cold?" Ichigo asked

"Just a little, but don't get all worried for nothing because I can handle it!" Kish said

"Well here just incase. After all you don't want to get sick do you?" Ichigo said she took of her scarf and rapped it around his neck Kish felt a little warmer. Then he had an Idea.

"Ichigo…lets share it." Kish said Ichigo looked like she didn't understand so he showed her. He unwrapped it half way and then rapped it around her neck so that they could both have it.

"Kish…"

"Yes kitten?"

"Thanks for making this Christmas special."

"It was nothing Ichigo. I'm just glad that you are here." Kish said. Ichigo blushed at the mention of her name so she looked at their feet, but then she felt a finger lift her face back up again, what she met wasn't a pair of gold eyes but a pair of warm lips pressed against hers.

She closed her eyes and let every thing slip away, the park, the Christmas trees, the stars, the moon, the lights, the snow, all that was visible and all that mattered was all of his love in that kiss.

There the cute couple stood in ankle deep snow, embraced by each others arms, connected by a red and green scarf, and showing each other how much they were in love.

'_Now_ _I am sure, now I know that what I am feeling is love, my love for you Kish…_'Ichigo thought

'_Ichigo_ _in the past my love for you was fake but now it burns hotter then any fire._" Kish thought.

'I love you…'

The moment that thought went through their heads, snow flakes of all shapes sizes and patterns fell on to the earth…on the trees, and in their hair.

**Review please! **

**IC: Thanks for reading, if you think that this storie sucked its becuase I have very little experience but I will get better in the future!**

**They were both thinking 'I love you' at the end, I thought I should point that out so you wont get confused.**

_**Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
